Black Organization's Hunt for Shinichi
by GoshoBoysFan0509
Summary: After being reverted back to his original body, Shinichi Kudo thought that everything will finally be okay. He didn't know how wrong he was. ShinRan. Slight HeiZuha.


**So, I'm starting off to the part were Shinichi got caught by the Black Organization. And can you guess what they are going to do with Shinichi after kidnapping him? Just read. You'll find out.**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

><p>All became fine after I returned to original body, and my detective life resumed. Yet, I didn't know how wrong I was.<p>

On that fateful day, I was sitting down on my sofa, watching the TV. The screen showed the face of Shinichi Kudo, AKA Me, as I stated the details involving the murder case I solved yesterday. On normal occasions, I would've acted all egoistical and proud of another usual success, but right now my brain was focused on something much more significant than my detective fame.

That something-scratch that thought. That _someone _is Ran Mouri.

"Shinichi Kudo is Sherlock Holmes Junior!" one of my many fangirls exclaimed as she grabbed the microphone from the reporter. I just smiled as the TV started blurting out more compliments all concerning _me_. "Marry me, Shinichi!"

I sighed in a relaxing way. It was great to be back as Shinichi. It was as if a lot of rock-filled bags were thrown away from my shoulders, deemed to never bother me again. Thanks to the antidote that Ai, bless her and her large brain, gave me a few days ago, I was permanently reverted back to my original self, with Conan now gone forever!

Somehow, I wondered if Ran was going to miss Conan Edogawa. Hopefully Professor Agasa could convince her that Conan had really returned back to America to stay with his parents.

My thoughts transferred to Ran, as always. What would be her reaction to my return? Would she be surprised? Shocked? Mad?

Happy?

_Yeah, hopefully happy. _I thought to myself, smiling. _Overjoyed. I'd like that._

_Bang!_ A loud knock emitted itself outside of my door.

I froze.

_Who is it? _I thought. Immediately, I bolted up from my seat and turned off the TV. The door's lower portion showed the shadow of a tall man, judging by the figure of his feet. Dress shoes.

Certainly not Professor Agasa.

I couldn't think of anyone else visiting me. No one knew that I had returned to my house except the professor.

_So who is it?_

There was only one way to find out, and that was by peeking. Before I could even do that, though, a deep voice asked from outside.

"Shinichi Kudo." he called out. "I know you're in there!"

My blood ran cold.

_Gin._

_Oh God, _I thought, shivering. _What do I do?_

_Find something to defend yourself..._

I looked around the house for any useful items. Hmmm, some bookshelves, suits of armor, a table, the TV, a broom, the shed...

_The shed!_

I immediately bolted for the said room. There's got to be something I could use as an advantage there. Maybe a spade...

_Anything that could whack the living daylights out of Gin..._

As soon as I neared the shed door I immediately grabbed the knob and flung it open. My dad had kept an arsenal of gardening tools there even if we didn't actually have a garden. I had once argued with him about the useless property, but he insisted on keeping the tools.

Thank God for that insistence...

I grabbed the closest thing that I could call a weapon, which was a spade, as I had preferred. It was coated with dust and a few cobwebs, indicating that it had stayed inside the shed for years until I grabbed it away from its abode.

_Bang!_ Another loud knock. I knew that Gin was putting full force on his strikes. He wasn't just knocking the door. He was forcefully trying to open it.

With spade in hand, I neared the door that Gin was trying so hard to break in.

_I could just open it. _I thought. _No, that would be stupid. Gin brings a gun with him. I only have a spade._

_What to do..._ _Come on, Shinichi! You're a detective! Think of something!_

Before I could even move, though, I felt a pat on my shoulder.

"Shinichi Kudo." Vodka muttered. "We meet again."

"H-how..." I stammered. _How did he get in?_

Even if I couldn't see my face, I was pretty sure that it was plastered with shock. Vodka grinned, his black eyeglasses hiding his creepily elated eyes.

"Aniki" he called out to Gin. "I've got him."

I tried to escape, but Vodka's hands were performing an iron grip.

Just then, the door collapsed, broken as it fell to the floor, replaced by Gin, his left leg lifted in a kicking position. His cold eyes glared at me like daggers.

_Shinichi, you're supposed to be smart._ I scolded myself. _Get yourself out of this situation!_

"Come here, you kid!" Vodka shouted. He forcefully turned my body around and face-planted me on the concrete floor. I could hear other footsteps running towards me. Cuffing my hands. Tying my legs.

But why are they doing this to me? To shrink me again?

"Hello, detective." he began. "Wanna taste another poison?"

He grinned. I glared at him angrily.

"No, he's just kidding, Kudo." Vermouth's voice came out from the blue. "You won't be tasting APTX 4869. You'll be missing in this city for days. Or maybe forever."

Vodka let go of my mouth, but before I could retort back, they swiftly covered my mouth with a ripped piece of cloth. It wasn't later on that my world went black, but I could still hear their voices. I was still conscious.

"Take him to the car. Drive him to Ano Kata's place" Gin ordered. I could feel myself being lifted from the ground, then being tossed inside a ventilated area. Probably a car.

"You won't be saying goodbye, Kudo Shinichi." I heard Vermouth say.

I heard a growl. Then I realized it was my own.

The car doors shut, and I felt the engine move.

The car had driven away. Bringing me with it.

Taking me to someplace I didn't want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I would say that every information about what Shinichi will be doing in the Black Organization house (or head quarters) will occur at part 2. So, hope you like it! Also, thank you to my sister, C. J. Selgas (that's her account here on .) for editing some mistaken parts.<strong>


End file.
